Rosas e Gencianas
by Mystik
Summary: Aya tem uma surpresa para Ken...escrita junto com Lilik!


Mais uma AyaxKen para deleite dos fãs!! Boa leitura!!!

**Rosas e Gencianas**

- O QUE?! – o moreno estava revoltado, mal acabara de chegar de uma porção de entregas e o maldito ruivo já estava com outra "listinha" em mãos, mostrando-o e ordenando-o que fosse rápido, para que chegasse a tempo de fechar a floricultura. – Por que você mesmo não faz essas entregas?! Eu já tô cansado, de andar pra cima e pra baixo com essa moto, fazendo o trabalho que você poderia fazer também! Você por acaso tem idéia do tanto que eu tô cansado disso?! – se sentia mais indignado ao ver o olhar frio do ruivo, se estreitando.

Aya estreitou os olhos ao ouvir a reclamação do outro. Era sempre a mesma coisa! Sabia o quanto o moreno odiava fazer entregas. Mas não podia se conter, adorava vê-lo irritado. Não que alguém soubesse disso, é claro.

- Sua obrigação é fazer entregas...apenas faça e não reclame Ken. – rebateu o ruivo, sabendo que aquilo iria irritar o jogador ainda mais.

- Merda! Eu vou fazer essa droga! – Ken saiu com verdadeira raiva. Estava realmente cansado de ter que fazer todas as entregas sozinho. E era surpreendente, quanto mais entregas fazia, mais pedidos chegavam, impedindo-o de descansar por um minuto que seja!

Mas Aproveitou que aquelas pareciam ser as últimas entregas do dia, e resolveu dar uma volta com sua moto, para tentar espairecer sua mente. Aquele Aya estava realmente deixando-o estressado, pelo menos era o que queria pensar, era o que tentava convencer a si mesmo, de que o ruivo só o estressava, e nada mais. Não se permitiria pensar em outro motivo para tanto nervosismo.

O espadachim não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo sair...não sabia porque, mas cada vez que o jogador se irritava, ele se enchia de um brilho, de uma energia toda especial. Ele desejava e muito ver essa energia e esse brilho em outro lugar...mas sabia que era impossível. Suspirando pesadamente, ele voltou a fazer o arranjo que estava no balcão.

Após terminar de entregar tudo, ele enrolou alguns minutos na rua, antes de voltar. Assim que chegou lá, deparou-se como ruivo terminando um belo arranjo, como ele levava jeito com aquilo! Sentou-se numa cadeira, a fim de descansar um pouco, suspirando fundo. Aya ficava lindo concentrado, mas quando tinha algo para ordenar ao jogador, ele se tornava irritante, e muito! Ken bufou, e virou-se para não continuar olhando para o ruivo.

Aya estava arrumando o belo arranjo de gencianas...que irônico...enquanto sentia o olhar do moreno sobre si. Por ele o olhava tanto? Foi quando teve uma idéia....em que pudesse perceber, um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios. Ele nem reparara que não estava sozinho na loja.

Ken continuava virado, olhando para o canto, para que não sucumbisse à tentação, de continuar com os olhos grudados naquele belo ruivo. Ficava muito constrangido, quando estava com ele sozinho.

Terminando o arranjo, ele virou-se para o moreno que estava sentado num banquinho da loja.

- Tem apenas mais uma entrega...depois fecharemos a loja.

Ken apenas abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Por dentro se remoia de raiva, parecia que Aya se divertia com aquilo! Isso o indignava mais ainda! Olhou sério para a cara do ruivo, e pegou o arranjo.

- Esse é mesmo o último?

- Sim...você não quer terminar logo? Pode ir então!! – então voltou-se para fazer outra coisa. O que Ken não vira, era um sorriso de malícia que Aya dera.

Saiu apressado. Queria logo seu merecido descanso! Corria com a moto, até finalmente chegar na casa, em que seria entregue aquele arranjo. Voltou o mais depressa que pôde para a floricultura. Entrou pela porta, e sentou-se novamente, para esperar os outros para fecharem a loja.

Felizmente dera tempo!! Aya conseguira por em prática o que planejara durante o tempo que Ken ficara fora. Os quatro rapidamente fecharam a loja e cada um foi fazer o que quisesse...naquela noite não teriam missões. O ruivo esperaria a reação que o moreno teria ao encontrar um buquê de gencianas muito especial no seu quarto.

Ao terminar de jantar, Ken subiu para seu quarto, mal via a hora de pular em sua cama e capotar de tanto dormir. Aquele dia em especial, estava sendo mais cansativo que os outros. Mas primeiro, um banho cairia bem. Teve uma surpresa, quando abriu a porta do quarto para pegar uma toalha, e encontrou um lindo buquê de gencianas sobre sua cama. Ficou completamente paralisado na porta, sem saber o que fazer. Fora pego de surpresa, e nem sabia por quem.

O ruivo estava em seu quarto dando uns últimos retoques...no que estava por fazer. Tinha até deixado um cartão misterioso no buquê. estava escrito: "elas são lindas como você. Quero que se encontre comigo na sala de missões a meia noite...estarei esperando...ansiosamente". Só esperava que funcionasse. Ele tinha a ajuda de Omi e Yoji nisso tudo.

Ken se aproximou do buquê, pegando-o, deixando o cartão cair. Pegou-o e leu.

- Ahn?! Quem será que escreveu isso? Provavelmente foi o Yohji, tentando me pegar em uma brincadeira! Eu vou na sala de missões sim, mas para mostrar que o plano dele não vai dar certo! Não comigo, Ken Hidaka! – sorriu com malícia.

Foi tomar banho, arquitetando o que faria com aquele loiro brincalhão. Com certeza ele se arrependeria disso! Arrumou-se da melhor forma possível, com uma camisa azul semi-transparente, colada ao corpo e uma calça preta que valorizava bastante suas pernas e bumbum, e como toque final, passou um perfume extremamente gostoso.

- Sim, aquele loiro vai ver que comigo ele não brinca!

Aya desceu as escadas, até a sala de missões, usando apenas uma calça preta agarrada ao seu corpo. Ela estava pronta, graças ao playboy: várias velas espalhadas pelo local, além do caminho cheio de pétalas de rosa e gencianas, criando um ambiente místico e mágico...um aroma de flores e incenso pairava no ar. O ruivo se escondeu, esperando o outro descer para pegá-lo de surpresa.

* * *

Ken encaminhava-se para a sala de missões, certo de que faria um certo playboy pagar pela brincadeira de muito mau gosto! Iria rir muito da cara que o loiro faria. Ao chegar na porta da sala, sentiu o delicioso aroma, que saía de dentro da sala. Abriu a porta, começando a adentrar e ficou realmente surpreso ao ver velas, e pétalas de gencianas e rosas...ROSAS?! Estava enxergando direito?!

Antes que o jogador pudesse perceber, Aya surgiu atrás dele e colocou uma venda em seus olhos...sentiu o moreno protestar mas então disse numa voz rouca:

- Não se mexa...ou vai estragar a brincadeira...Ken...

- Que?! Aya?! É você? – estava ouvindo direito? Aquela era mesmo a voz do frio líder da Weiss?! Optou por continuar quieto e ver até onde aquela brincadeira toda iria.

Ele amarrou o pedaço de seda negra na nuca do moreno, tirando-lhe a visão por completo. Então foi até sua frente, vendo a roupa que ele usava, deixando-o ainda mais gostoso, se é que isso era possível. Aya então pegou uma rosa que estava nas suas mãos e continuou dizendo enquanto passava-a delicadamente pelo rosto do outro, especialmente nos lábios carnudos, sentindo-o estremecer.

- Pensou que era um brincadeira de mau gosto? Eu apenas achei que...podíamos aproveitar a casa....já que estamos sozinhos...

Era impossível para Ken dizer uma palavra se quer. E também não poderia descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Era uma situação completamente inusitada para o jogador.

- A-aya...? – falar estava sendo difícil de verdade, ainda mais ao sentir aquela rosa sendo passada pelo seu corpo e rosto.

O ruivo deu um sorriso malicioso. Então suas mãos começaram a desabotoar a camisa semitransparente do jogador. Ao terminar ele passou a rosa pelo peito do jovem, rodeando com lentidão os mamilos do outro, sentindo-os enrijecer aos poucos. O cheiro do quarto exalava a sedução e Aya sentiu-se endurecer ao ouvir o gemido baixo que o atleta soltou.

- A-ya... – o jogador continuava parado, sentindo sua pele toda arrepiar com os suaves toques daquela rosa em seu corpo. Se sentiu surpreendido quando Aya, sem nenhum pudor, abriu sua camisa. Alguns gemidos baixos saíam da boca do jogador a medida que se sentia excitado com os toques.

- Diga...o que está sentindo agora...Ken? – sibilou o espadachim baixo, sua voz rouca de desejo ao ver o moreninho tão entregue. Ele tirou a camisa por completo, vendo-a cair no chão. Então se aproximou mais do outro, a rosa passando ainda pelos mamilos, eles cada vez mais enrijecidos de prazer.

- Aya...eu ...não sei dizer... – disse estendendo uma das mãos, tentando tocar o corpo do ruivo – Deixe-me senti-lo... – sua mão clamava por um toque do ruivo – Aya...eu quero...você...

O espadachim entrelaçou sua mão livre numa das mãos do moreno, sentindo-o aperta-la levemente. Então ele passou de leve os lábios nos lábios do outro, um roçar como a rosa.

- Ainda não...acha que pode agüentar o que eu quero te oferecer...Ken? – ele passou a rosa pelo umbigo do moreninho, uma das pétalas entrando de leve no buraquinho.

- O-Oque...o que você quer me oferecer...? – a respiração do jogador começava a ficar pesada. Sua excitação já era bastante evidente. Arrepiou-se mais ainda ao sentir aquela pétala entrando em seu umbigo, fazendo sua ereção despontar, e a calça ficar mais apertada.

- Uhn...Ken... – gemeu o ruivo ao sentir o volume do jogador se encostar ao seu próprio. Ele então apertou a mão entrelaçada na sua e deu um beijo quente no outro, sua língua se enroscando na dele com fervor. Devia imaginar o que o moreno estava sentindo de não ver nada...mas por enquanto ele tinha que apenas sentir...

Ken não pôde conter, com o outro braço puxou o ruivo mais para perto, gemendo, ao sentir o contato entre as duas peles nuas.

- Hum...Aya... – queria mais contato com o ruivo, mas este não permitia.

O ruivo gemeu dentro do beijo, tornando-o cada vez mais possessivo, então sua mão soltou a de Ken indo parar na bunda dele. Ele começou a apalpa-lo, puxando-o mais de encontro a si, o beijo cada vez mais necessitado.

Ken acariciava as costas de Aya, apertando-a de vez em quando.

- Ahn! – gemeu ao sentir as duas ereções se esfregando, parecia estar com os sentidos à flor da pele – Aya...hum...

Aya mordiscou os lábios do outro enquanto se separava lentamente daquela boca carnuda. Suas mãos indo em direção ao zíper da calça do moreno, abrindo-a lentamente.

- Hum... – a cada instante com aquele ruivo lhe tocando, sentia-se mais e mais excitado. Sentia mais necessidade daqueles toques – Hun...Aya... – queria mais daqueles toques de Aya, nunca imaginou que aquele ruivo fosse tão...sensual...

Aya terminou de abrir o zíper da calça do moreninho. Sem poder esperar mais, ele colocou a mão dentro, sentindo com os dedos toda a extensão do membro enrijecido do outro, sentindo-o gemer e estremecer. Seus lábios percorreram seu queixo até o pescoço bronzeado, chupando-o com vigor, despertando todos os sentidos e pontos fracos que o jogador pudesse ter.

- Ahn! Aya...ahn... – o espadachim parecia estar torturando o jogador, lentamente. Ken gemia de forma gostosa, reivindicando por mais daqueles toques. Sentir Aya manuseando seu membro estava sendo demais.

Por estar sem visão seu sentido do tato parecia mais aflorado, então qualquer toque do ruivo parecia dar á Ken o dobro de excitação. Começou a se mover, para frente e para trás, querendo que o ruivo movesse suas mãos que estava acariciando seu membro.

Aya sentia-se endurecer cada vez mais a cada gemido que ouvia daqueles lábios. Então tirou sua mão de onde estava para pegar as mãos do jogador e coloca-la na barra da sua calça.

- Faça o mesmo comigo...que eu faço com você Ken...ahn... – disse num tom rouco, meio gemendo, ao sentir aquelas mãos tão perto da sua ereção. Então ele começou a masturbar o moreno novamente, beijando o pescoço do outro, que já tinha algumas marcas vermelhas.

Obedecendo ao ruivo, Ken abriu a calça de Aya, começando a manipular a ereção do espadachim, enquanto também beijava e mordiscava o pescoço do ruivo.

- Uhn...Aya... – ele passava o polegar na fenda de onde saía um líquido viscoso – Ahn...

- Aahn...K-en... – o ruivo gemia com as carícias feitas em seu corpo. Ele abaixou um pouco mais a calça do moreno, sua mão livre indo agora apalpar as nádegas do jogador sem a barreira das roupas. E era o que ele fazia: apertava, sentia toda a firmeza, a forma, a maciez...

Ken fez o mesmo, acariciando as firmes e alvas nádegas do espadachim, brincando com o membro que estava em sua outra mão, estimulando o ruivo enquanto gemia loucamente ao sentir o ruivo acariciando-o da mesma forma.

Aya abruptamente para com tudo , se separando do outro. Então lhe pega pela mão e o leva até o sofá da sala, deitando-o lá e tirando o resto da sua roupa. Diz numa voz extremamente maliciosa:

- Vira de bruços...

Ken o obedece, deitando-se de bruços. A aquela altura, sua excitação era tanta, que havia até mesmo se esquecido do cansaço que tivera durante o dia.

Dando um sorriso safado, Aya pega a rosa já meio esquecida no chão e se dirige até o sofá. Então começa a passa-la pela espinha dorsal do outro, sentindo-o estremecer ao contato. O moreno estava altamente sensível a qualquer toque a esta altura...enquanto ele passava lentamente a flor, ele falava num tom baixo e rouco, no ouvido do outro:

- Eeu quero...que você sinta...tudo que eu tenho pra você Ken...cada pedaço do seu corpo...gritando por mais, cada vez mais...e eu vou te dar mais...mais do que você nunca imaginou...eu...te...amo... – geme lentamente aquelas palavras, então mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, a rosa descendo lentamente as costas do outro.

- Ahn...Aya...eu...eu também...te amo...Ah! – Ken estremece o corpo todo, com aquelas palavras e tenta entre gemidos reivindicar mais toques do ruivo – Ay...eu...hum...ah...eu...quero sentir...anh...você...seu corpo...

Aya apenas lambe os lábios do outro, sentindo seu gosto intoxicante. Então a rosa chega no final da coluna do moreninho, perto da fenda que escondia sua entrada. O ruivo sente o outro estremecer quando ele esfrega a rosa lá, esperando-o pedir por mais.

- Aya...mais...onegai... – queria sentir mais toques naquela região, que lhe causou uma estranha onda de prazer, fazendo todos os pelinhos de seu corpo se arrepiarem.

- Tudo que você quiser...Ken... – diz o espadachim de forma sensual. Ele desliza a rosa pela fenda, as pétalas entrando e saindo daquele lugar lentamente, levemente. O moreno dá um gemido baixo e Aya beija sua nuca com gosto, marcando posse no corpo inteiro do jogador.

Apesar de vendado, Ken adorava as sensações que aquele ruivo causava em seu corpo, deixando-o próximo à loucura. Aquela brincadeira com seus sentidos, era realmente excitante.

- Uhn...Aya...Aya...mai...s...

- Ahn...abre mais...as pernas... – o espadachim pede, completamente extasiado pela cena. Ele sentia-se extremamente excitado só de vê-lo daquela maneira.

Ken afasta as pernas, deixando-as abertas, para sentir as deliciosas carícias em um lugar nunca antes explorado.

- Aya...

Lambendo os lábios, Aya passa a rosa pelo buraquinho da entrada do outro, sentindo-o gemer pelo toque ousado...suas mãos e lábios percorrendo o mesmo caminho da rosa, chegando naquele lugar lentamente.

- Ahn...A-ya... – Ken agarra o forro do sofá, ao sentir aquele toque tão ousado, sentindo todo o corpo se contrair involuntariamente.

Ele então começa a lamber aquela entrada pulsante, enfiando a língua no buraquinho, enquanto a rosa começa a acariciar as bolas de Ken...seu membro cada vez mis enrijecido ao imaginar-se dentro do moreno.

- Hum...Aya...isso...ahn... – o atleta sentia um prazer inigualável, com aquela língua acariciando-o tão intimamente, enfiando-se na sua entradinha virgem, fazendo-o delirar de prazer – Aya...uhn...mais...isso...

Ele enfiava a língua com vontade, preparando-o para o queria fazer logo. A rosa passeando agora por uma das coxas torneadas do moreno, enquanto a mão livre apertava a outra com possessividade.

Ken se contorcia e empinava um pouco mais sua bundinha incrivelmente torneada, queria sentir mais, queria sentir bem fundo.

- Aya...onegai...eu...eu quero você...

- Logo...logo Ken... – sibilou o ruivo. Então ele se levantou, ficando de joelhos no chão – Eu quero ver seu rosto Ken...vira...

O jogador virou-se novamente. Aya queria enlouquecê-lo com todos aqueles estímulos tão gostosos.

- Hum... – sua ereção estava completamente dura, pedindo para ser aliviada.

- Uhn... – Aya dá um sorriso predatório ao ver o abdome definido do outro subindo e descendo devido à respiração acelerada...e a ereção do moreninho pedindo por alivio. Ele pega a rosa e encosta no membro enrijecido do atleta, enquanto lambe cada pedaço do abdome dele, murmurando:

- Você é delicioso Ken. Quero devorar cada pedaço seu...até você desmaiar de tanto prazer...você deixa?

- Ah...Aya...hai...hum...por favor... – aquela rosa sendo passada em seu membro, estava deixando-o mais e mais excitado. Apenas Aya estava sabendo deixá-lo louco de desejo, desejando mais, a cada toque. Ken sentia seu corpo queimar de desejo por mais toques daquele ruivo.

O espadachim passava a rosa de cima abaixo naquele membro duro, como se fosse sua mão a fazer isso. Sua boca subindo e agarrando um mamilo, sugando-o com fome...ele queria que o jogador chegasse ao limite da sanidade.

O jogador estava com suas mãos jogadas sobre a cabeça, agarrando fortemente o forro do sofá.

- Aaaaaaaaanh...Aya...mais...mais...

- Está bom? Sente cada célula do seu corpo...em chamas...você me faz sentir assim...só de olhar pra você...só de vê-lo eu já fico ardendo de desejo... – confessou o espadachim, indo até outro mamilo, a rosa esfregando-se na ereção do moreno com mais força.

- Aya...ahn...você vai...vai me enlouquecer...Aya...Ah! Eu quero você...mais...onegai... – Ken não sabia se era possível sentir mais prazer do que aquele que sentia, só com alguns toques de seu amante.

- Uhn...Ken... – ele retirou a rosa, substituindo pela mão, subindo em cima do outro – A hora da tortura acaba aqui...eu quero você...inteiro... – ele começou a descer com o dedo até roça-lo pela entrada pulsante enquanto beijava o pescoço do outro.

- Aya...eu quero ver você...eu quero ver...seu rosto...enquanto você me possui...onegai...hum...ah! – se já estava desse jeito, com certeza o jogador não suportaria o prazer que estava por vir. Estava praticamente sobrecarregado – Hum...Aya...

Aya também não agüentava mais, precisava ver aqueles olhos verdes brilharem de prazer enquanto ele o possuía. Esfregando sua ereção na entradinha do outro, ele tirou a venda, encarando-o com desejo. Então começou a penetra-lo lentamente.

- Ah! – o jogador sentia um pouco de dor durante a penetração, mas queria manter os olhos abertos, para enxergar o rosto de seu amado, queria ver o quão lindo Aya ficava, com suas feições carregadas de prazer.

- Meu Ken...ahnnnn...só meu... – gemeu Aya enquanto mantinha seu olhar preso no do outro, centímetro por centímetro da sua ereção entrando naquele corpo apertado.

- Hum...ah! – Ken se mexia um pouco, procurando fazer o membro de Aya se encaixar com perfeição em seu corpo.

Quando ele entrou por inteiro, ele saiu quase completamente para entrar numa única e firme estocada, vendo o moreno jogar a cabeça pra trás e gemer. Como ele ficava lindo daquele jeito!

- Hum... – como era possível existir no mundo tanto prazer, em um ato tão simples? Ken se perguntava, enquanto sentia Aya estocando, fazendo-o gemer, quase gritar, com seus movimentos.

- Pode gritar...a vontade...ahn...Ken...estamos só eu...e você...aqui... – sussurrou Aya no ouvido do moreno, depois mordiscando seu lóbulo. Ele passou a mão pela cintura do outro, estreitando o contato entre seus corpos.

- AH! AYA!!! MAIS!!! MAIS RÁPIDO!!! Ahn! – ele sentia seu membro ser massageado pela fricção feita pelos dois corpos em contato, enquanto sentia Aya entrando fundo, em seu estreito canal.

Aya ia cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, seu corpo todo ardendo de prazer de sentir o moreno. Ele gemia de encontro ao ouvido do outro enquanto uma de suas mãos passava o polegar pela boca carnuda.

- Ahn! Aya... – Ken beijava, e chupava o dedo polegar de Aya. Queria mostrar par o ruivo todo o prazer que estava sentindo.

- Ahn...Kennn... – o espadachim gemia. Nunca, em toda sua vida, sentira um prazer tão intenso. Todo seu corpo...sua alma imploravam pelo toque do jogador. Ele o posuía cada vez mais rápido, seus corpos colados friccionando a ereção do moreninho. Ele começou a beija-lo, engolindo seu gemidos.

O jogador enlaçou as pernas no quadril de Aya, permitindo uma penetração mais funda ainda, gritando de prazer, enquanto as mãos passeavam pelas costas alvas e escorregadias de suor.

- Ken...ahn...Ken...eu...te...amo... – gemia Aya cada vez mais próximo do ápice...e sentia que o outro também estava bem perto...

- Ahn...eu também...também...te amo...A-ya...ah! – não agüentando mais, o moreno acabou gozando como nunca, sujando ambos os corpos, deixando-os mais grudentos. Sentiu-se no céu, perdendo as forças, fechando os olhos, vagarosamente.

Sentindo o gozo do outro, Aya decide abandonar o pouquíssimo controle que ainda lhe resta. Num gemido rouco e selvagem ele goza como nunca, uma parte do seu sêmen escorrendo pela entrada de Ken e por suas pernas. Aya encosta sua testa na do jovem, sentindo sua respiração ainda acelerada. Ele encara a íris verde e sorri, de modo apaixonado...sem dizer nada.

O atleta havia perdido todas as forças, mas sorria para o ruivo, fitando os olhos ametista. Sentindo uma intensa felicidade, depois de fazer amor pela primeira vez com Aya.

Ele se abaixa lentamente, apenas encostando de leve seus lábios no de Ken. então sussurra:

- Eu te amo...Ken...

- Eu te amo...Aya... – Ken estava com o corpo completamente relaxado, livre de qualquer tensão. Abraçou carinhosamente o ruivo.

Ele apenas se deixou ficar, aproveitando o calor do corpo do outro. Sentindo-se bem como há muito tempo não sentia...

Estava sonolento, sentia que se fechasse os olhos dormiria ali mesmo com Aya sobre seu corpo, naquele sofá, na sala de missões.

- Aya...vamos para uma cama...?

- Uh...vamos...sim... – Aya, a contragosto levanta-se, separando-se de Ken. Então lhe estende a mão, para que jogador levantasse, ambos meio tontos por causa do orgasmo intenso.

Ken segura-se no ruivo, para não cair. Abaixa-se, pegando suas roupas.

Aya coloca a calça e espera que o outro coloque a sua. Então usam a blusa de Ken para se limparem. O ruivo enlaça o outro pela cintura, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Não consigo...ficar longe de você...vamos pra cama...

- Hai... – Ken se abraça ao ruivo, e ambos saem da sala de missão para irem para uma cama.

**OWARI**

Comentários como sempre ok? Fomos!!!

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
